Hope
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Tak ada kata kata verbal yang bisa mewakili pernyataan keduanya. Biarlah sebuah tulisan dari kertas berlatar hati yang patah, yang akan mengungkapkan isi hati keduanya. Vhope/Yoonmin. Spesial untuk menyambut ulangtahun Hosikiku sayang dan teruntuk Hanami96


I Hope

VhopeVhope

Hoseok x Taehyung

By Ugii

Story line by Hanami96

Yaoi

Typo(s)

Yoonmin

Enjoy

Ceritanya berawal dari seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan segala pesona yang ia miliki.

Jimin.

Jimin itu manis. Siapa pun tak akan pernah bisa menolak pesona pemuda berpipi chubby itu

Kaki-kakinya yang mungil melangkah anggun. Pinggulnya yang berisi bergerak menggoda tanpa di sadari. Helaian merah jambunya terlihat begitu lembut di terpa angin-angin nakal yang bahkan juga tak tahan untuk tak menjamah sosok manis tersebut. Senyumnya yang manis ditambah mata yang hanya tinggal segaris itu membuat pagi hari siapa pun menjadi indah.

Tak terkecuali para tetua club dance dan vokal.

Hoseok dan Taehyung. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau kedua orang paling penting di kedua club itu begitu mendambakan Jimin sebagai pasangan masing masing.

Seluruh isi sekolah bahkan sudah hafal kalau setiap paginya kedua pemuda itu akan berada di luar gerbang hanya untuk berbagi umpatan serta ejekan. Namun anehnya ketika Jimin tiba keduanya bagai dua anjing menggemaskan.

Semuanya tau, terkecuali Jimin sendiri.

Seperti saat ini. Jimin tengah berjalan beriringan bersama dua pemuda tersebut.

Bibir tebal nan menggodanya tengah mengemut sebuah lolipop yang ia selalu bawa dari rumah. Di sampingnya Taehyung dan Hoseok memperhatikan dengan intens. Terlihat jelas apa yang ada di pikiran keduanya dari tegukan ludah mereka.

Jimin berhenti di depan mading sekolah.

Mata foxinya memandang antusias pada beberapa poster yang di pampang di sana.

"Waaah Hyungie, Taetae lihat. Aku baru tau kalau sekolah punya acara tahunan seperti ini." Jimin bersorak girang layaknya anak sekolah dasar di beri libur panjang.

Membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok mengalihkan sebentar penglihatannya pada apa yang membuat Jimin mereka begitu senang.

Aaahh festival tahunan yang di adakan sekolah.

Jimin memang siswa pindahan sejak tahun ajaran baru. Jadi wajar kalau ia tak tau banyak tentang sekolah mereka.

Di hari pertama ia menginjakan kaki di gerbang sekolah sudah ada sekitar 6 orang siswa yang mimisan, salah satunya Taehyung. Namun hal itu malah membuatnya menjadi teman pertama Jimin.

Jimin bergabung dengan club dance. Membuatnya makin terkenal. Apa lagi dengan Hoseok selaku senior selalu memperhatikan Jimin. Ia bahkan meminta Jimin untuk selalu bersamanya, jaga jaga takut Jimin tersesat. Padahal sih dia modus.

Itulah mengapa Jimin selalu terlihat bersama Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Waaah nanti ada couple dating juga yaa?"

Keduanya mengangguk. Tapi tiba tiba berubah jadi kaku.

Couple dating yaaah.

Aha.

Dua manusia kelewat tampan ini nampaknya punya rencana.

.

.

.

"Aku, aku yang akan mengajaknya lebih dulu."

"Tak bisa. Aku teman pertamanya di sekolah. Jadi di Couple datingnya yang pertama pun harus aku yang menemaninya."

"Cih, peraturan dari mana itu?"

"Dari tempat lahirku. Di pluto sana."

Helaan nafas lelah menggema di sana.

Di dalam ruangan yang berisi enam orang ini di penuhi teriakan teriakan nyaring yang bahkan menyamai teriakan pendemo 'turunkan harga album YNWA di luar sana'

Dan ini karena dua orang bar bar yang sungguh tak tau aturan.

Empat di antara enam pemuda itu hanya bisa diam dan menyimak bagaimana serunya perseteruan kedua kucing jantan ini.

"Ooh kepalaku mau pecah" Namjoon, salah satu dari mereka mendesah kesal sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Lihat, Namjoon Hyung jadi pusing karena teriakanmu bodoh!" Hoseok meninggi dengan nada melengking.

"Kalau aku teriak, lalu kau apa?! Bersenandung lagu kematian?!"

"Yak yak yak! Kalian berdua ini benar benar membuatku pusing. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedari tadi kalian perebutkan." bahkan yang tertua diantara mereka pun mulai jengah dengan tingkah Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"JIMIN" jawab keduanya serentak. Membuat kakek-kakek di pojokan tersedak.

Jungkook yang berada di samping Yoongi menepuk nepuk punggung Yoongi. Yang malah membuat batuknya tambah parah.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Hoseok santai. Padahal hatinya ingin sekali menjambak rambut Taehyung.

"Sungguh, Jimin mau dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Namjoon sangsi.

Masalahmya Jimin itu anak yang cukup pemalu. Kalau pergi bersama Hoseok atau Taehyung bisa tak punya muka Jimin. Kan kasihan.

"Hanya denganku, dengan dia tidak." ucap Hoseok dengan tekunjuk yang mengacung tepat di hidung Taehyung.

Taehyung yang gemas menggigit telunjuk oanjang tersebut.

"Aaarggghh kau gila."

"Jimin hanya akan pergi bersamaku. Jangan mimpi kau."

"Kau yang seharusnya bangun Kim Taehyung. Jimin mana mau dengan alien sepertimu"

Taehyung naik pitam. Emosinya sudah samapi di batas limit toleransinya. Hingga ia dengan dendam kesumat yang bersarang di dadanya, ia menarik surai coklat milik Hoseok.

Hoseok kembali berteriak kencang merasakan perih di setiap sudut kulit kepalannya. Dengan tangan yang meraba raba Hoseok membalas dengan memerangkap wajah Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya.

Mata Taehyung sedikit tercolok. Keduanya mengerang bersama sama.

"Dasar alien pluto."

"Kau, dasar kuda berponi."

Brugh

Sebuah bedebum membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung menghentikan aksi anarkis mereka.

Yoongi tengah berdiri dengan tegak. Napasnya terlihat memburu.

"Berhenti mempermasalahkan hal ini atau ku ikat kalian di pohon belakang sekolah."

Hoseok yang pertama kali melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Taehyung. "Kenapa malau kau yang sewot?"

"Itu karena aku terganggu dan..." Yoongi menunduk. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jimin tak akan pergi dengan kalian" ucap Yoongi sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang mereka tempati.

Tak hanya Taehyung dan Hoseok yang keheranan. Jin, Namjoon, serta Jungkook pun demikian.

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

Ini yang di maksud Yoongi tempo hari.

Taehyung dan Hoseok yang sudah memakai pakaian terbaiknya kini tengah diam meratapi nasib keduanya.

Keduanya sudah tak kuat mematai Jimin yang nampak menggemaskan di depan keduanya. Tangan mungil Jimin sedikit tertutupi lengan sweaternya yang sedikit kebesaran.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hoseok maupun Taehyung bermuram durja seperti ini.

Tapi ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan kecil Jimin. Sebuah tangan berkulit pucat menggenggam erat telapak tangan Jimin seolah tak mau berpisah dengannya sewaktu-waktu

Min sialan Yoongi. Ternyata ini maksudmu.

Hoseok maupun Taehyung benar benar ingin menenggelamkan Yoongi ke palung laut terdalam, atau memberikannya sebagai umpan piranha.

Keempatnya kini tengah berjalan dengan pasangan Yoonmin di depan. Sedangkan di belakang dua mahluk dengan aura aura negatif mengikuti keduanya.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di gerbang sekolah yang disulap menjadi gerbang khas kerajaan eropa. Di sana ada Seokjin dan Jungkook yang bertugas menjaga gerbang tersebut dengan kostum ala ala dewa olympus.

Yoongi dan Jimin sudah menuju ke hall tempat acara di adakan saat Seokjin dan Jungkook menghadang mereka.

"Mana pasangan kalian?" tanya Jungkook menohok.

"Pasangan apa?" Hoseok malah balik bertanya. Membuat Seokjin memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja pasangan kencan. Ini kan couple datting."

Hoseok diam. Taehyung melongo.

"Dia" tunjuk Hoseok pada Taehyung.

"Taehyung pasangan kencanku"

"Mwo?!"

"Oke, ini gelang kalian. Jangan sampai putus ikatannya. Atau kalian tak akan dapat kesempatan mendapatkan hadiah di akhir acara."

Tanpa berkata apa apa lagi Hoseok langsung meraih gelang atau sebaiknya ia sebut borgol dari kertas. Lalu memakaikannya pada tangan Taehyung dan dia sendiri.

"Yak kau apa apaan ugh?"

Menghiraukan pekikan protes dari Taehyung, Hoseok malah meraih telapak tangan pemuda dengan suara cukup berat itu untuk ia genggam.

Ia menarik Taehyung disertai rontaan dan cacian manis dari mulut pemuda di belakangnya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?",

Hoseok kesal sekali sekarang. Bukannya menurut Taehyung malah makin menjadi dengan menghentak hentakkan genggaman Hoseok. Membuat gelang kertas mereka hampir lepas.

"Tae, Tae yaaa ampun Kim Taehyung dengar!"

Taehyung diam mendengar Hoseok membentaknya. Spontan matanya sedikit bergetar menatap Hoseok.

"Kau mau kan Jimin dan Yoongi Hyung berpisah?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ikuti rencanaku."

"Dengan menjadi pasangan kencanmu? Hell, menggelikan."

Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai marmer dengan gaya menggemaskan.

"Kenapa juga menggelikan? Kau sebenarnya bisa jadi lebih manis dari pada Jimin"

"Manis my ass. Aku ini manly kau tau?"

"Tak ada pria manly yang kengakui kemanlyannya dengan bibir terpout seperti itu"Ucap Hoseok sambil manjawil belahan pink menggoda milik Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerang merasakan cubitan kecil menyapa jalan makannya.

Tapi sungguh, itu datang dari hati Hoseok yang paling dalam. Dimana Taehyung memang bisa saja lebih menarik di matanya dari pada Jimin, asalkan ke absurd-tan pemuda Daegu itu sedikit di kondisikan.

"Yak! Kau melamun jorok yaaa?!" Taehyung memukul Hoseok dengan tangan yang tidak lelaki itu genggam. "Katanya mau membuat Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin berpisah. Ayo kalau begitu. Dan jika itu sudah terjadi Jimin akan benar benar bersamaku."

Hoseok hanya mengiyakan. Entah kenapa ia jadi tak bersemagat seperti ini. Padahal di depan gerbang tadi dia yang pertama kali memutuskan secara sepihak ide konyolnya. Yang bahkan tanpa persetujuan Taehyung.

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan denga tangan yang masih saling bertaut.

Hoseok sedari tadi hanya memandang lurus ke jalan yang mereka lewati. Sedangkan Taehyung sesekali melirik Hoseok yang terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya itu.

Hoseok yang seperti ini mambuatnya meleleh. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu mematai kaadaan sekitar dengan intens membuat Taehyung diam diam menelan ludahnya gugup. Hoseok terlihat berkali kali lebih tampan.

Degupan jantung Taehyung tiba-tiba melonjak, berbunyi lebih kencang, berpacu seakan-akan ia baru saja lari marathon mengelilingi pulau bali.

Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan keduanya yang terlihat kebingungan bukan main. Bagaimana bisa dua orang terkenal ricuh ini berjalan dengan tenang sambil menggenggam tangan masing masing. Oh jangan lupa juga gelang merah muda di yang ikut menyatukan tangan mereka.

Mata dua pemuda itu berkeliaran. Entah mencari seseorang atau karena kegugupan yang melanda keduanya.

Hingga tak lama Taehyung menarik narik ujung lengan kemeja yang Hoseok kenakan.

"Itu mereka Hyung. " ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin yang berada di salah satu stan milik anak kelas satu.

Stannya sederhana. Hanya dihiasi bunga bunga dari plastik dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah hati yang bercahaya diterangi lampu LED.

Yoongi terlihat frustasi di sana. Ia memegang busur kecil dengan panah yang juga hanya main main.

Hoseok dan Taehyung pun menghampiri mereka.

Oh ternyata permainan manah memanah.

"Aaah tak kukira kau sepayah itu dengan permainan anak kecil seperti ini."

"Ini sulit karena tanganku dan chimchim terikat." gerutu Yoongi.

Hoseok tertawa merendahkan. Lalu meminta salah satu adik kelasnya memberi sebuah busur dan anak panah padanya.

"Perhatikan ini hyungnim"

Hoseok membawa tangannya yang memakai gelang dan bersatu demgan Taehyung untul memegang busur. Sedangkan ia berada di belakang tubuh Taehyung. Lalu menuntun tangan Taehyung yang lain untuk menggenggam anak panahnya bersama dengan tangannya.

Taehyung menahan nafasnya mana kala dagu Hoseok bertumpu di dagunya.

Sllap

Anak panah meluncur cepat luar biasa. Mengenai sebuah hati yang di pegang oleh cupid mungil di sana.

Dua orang adik kelasnya berteriak heboh karena bari Hoseok yang mengenai dengan tepat akurat sasarannya, walau tangan mereka bersatu.

"Ini, karena sunbaenim mengenai target." juniornya lalu menyerahkan sebuah boneka kuda berwarna abu abu yang terlihat lembut saat di peluk.

Hoseok menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia melirik pada Jimin yang ada di sebelah Yoongi. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk memberikan boneka itu untuk Jimin.

Tapi entah atas dasar apa hatibya melah membelokkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung.

"Simpanlah"

Sedangkan Taehyung dengan suka rela menerima pemberian Hoseok tersebut.

.

Malam makin larut. Sebentar lagi acara puncak di adakan dimana akan ada pasangan paling serasi yang tentu saja gelangnya belum terputus.

Juga untuk para pasangan yang gelangnya sudah secara seangaja atau tidak sengaja terlepas. Namanya 'My hope...'

Dimana mereka akan mengutarakan harapan mereka pada pasangan mereka yang telah berpisah.

Acaranya masih beberapa jam lagi, jadi Taehyung dan Hoseok bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ini malam penuh dengan canda tawa untuk mereka.

Mereka berjalan seolah lupa dengan tujuan asal mereka sendiri. Mengejar Jimin.

"Aaah pingangku..." Hoseok mengeluh sambil memegangi pingangnya yang sakit karena di paksa menggendong Taehyung dengan satu tangan di pertandingan bersama pasangan, tadi.

Taehyung terkekeh manis. Hoseok memang terlalu memaksakan diri.

Disana juga ada Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka kalah ngomong ngomong. Tak beda jauhnya dengan pasangan ini.

Mengingat Jimin Taehyung jadi teringat alasan mereka ada di sini sekarang.

"Hyung kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung yang baru menyadari kesalahannya.

"Apa memang?"

"Kita, bukankah kita akan membuat Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin berpisah?"

Hoseok terdiam mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Ia pun sama lupanya dengan rencana mereka. Terlalu menikmati kencan kalian, eoh?

"Aah soal itu, sudahlah. Aku juga tak memikirkannya."

Alis Taehyung tertaut dengan kerutan kentara di dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hoseok memandang Taehyung santai. "Yasudahlah Tae. Toh Jimin kelihatannya bahagia."

Taehyung spontan berdiri dari duduknya yang menyebabkan Hoseok juga ikut berdiri cepat. Ia takut gelang mereka putus begitu saja.

"Yak Taehyung ah kau bisa membuat gelang kita terpisah."

Taehyung kelihatam sangat marah atau kesal atau juga malu. Hoseok bertingkah seperti ikatan mereka begitu berharga untuk mereka.

Maka dengan brutal Taehyung memutuskan gelang tersebut.

"Persetan dengan gelang sialan itu. Aku, aku merendahkan harga diriku hanya untuk kau permainkan apa?"

Hoseok menatap gelangnya yang sudah tak bersama dengan gelang milik Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ada sedikit rasa tak rela di sana.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kau ingat kita disini untuk apa? Untuk Jimin. Kalau dari awal kau tak mau meperjuangkan Jimin kenapa tidak mundur saja sekalian biar jalanku mulus. Bukannya malah menyusahkan ku" Taehyung melemparkan boneka kuda berwarna coklat itu tepat ke wajah Hoseok. Ia tak sengaja untuk yag satu ini. Sumpah.

Hoseok terdiam. Taehyung tak salah. Hanya saja sejak pertama kali mengenggam tangan Taehyung, ada perasaan lain yang menyelubungi perasaannya.

"Terserah saja lah."

Hanya itu, hanya itu yang Hoseok dapat katakan sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa asa di depan wajah manis yang sayangnya baru Hoseok sadari milik Taehyung setelah sebelumnya memungut boneka hasil keringatnya.

.

Sisa malam itu Taehyung habiskan dengan duduk diam di stan milik kelasnya. Ia merenung memikirkan apa apa saja yang telah ia utarakan pada Hoseok.

Perasaan menyesal diam-diam menghimpit dadanya sakit.

Hingga saat acara 'my hope... ' Tiba, Taehyung menjadi orang yang ada di bagian paling depan untuk mendapat sebuah kertas berlambang hati yang patah dari panitia.

Para peserta di minta mengisi kertas tersebut dan mengumpulkannya kembali untuk di undi dan yang keluar akan mendapat kesempatan mengabulkan harapannya pada sang pasangan.

Tapi tidak untuk Taehyung, ia justru menyimpan kertasnya dalam saku jaketnya.

Ada sebuah tekad bulat disana. Taehyung telah memikirkannya sejak ia duduk di stan kelasnya.

Taehyung melirik Hoseok yang ternyata masih berada di sana, mengenggam kertas yang sama.

Ingin rasanya Taehyung menghampiri. Namun ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Nanti pasti waktu itu akan datang.

.

.

.

TAPI KAPAAAAN?

Taehyung frustasi bukan main. Ini sudah hampir seminggu dan Hoseok masih tetap diam tak menganggap Taehyung lagi.

Suasana sekolah jadi lebih sejuk manakala keduanya tak lagi saling berteriak.

Hoseok jarang sekali terlihat bersama Jimin, karena pemuda itu kini selalu di temanani bulldog albino kesayangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi.

Taehyung pun hanya diam mengurung diri di kelas setiap bel istirahat berbunyi. Enggan menemui Hoseok yang ia akui, ia merindukannya.

Hingga datang sebuah hari di mana ia menemukan sebuah boneka kuda berwarna coklat yang kini di lengkapi sebuah syal dan topi kecil di kepalanya duduk bersandar di bangkunya.

Ini boneka yang sama dengan boneka pemberian Hoseok tempp hari yang ia lempar ke wajah pemuda tersebut.

Ia mendekati boneka tersebut untuk kemudian dia ambil dan menghirup bias wangi yang menguar di antara gumpalan kapuk tersebut. Wanginya mirip Hoseok.

Hingga sebuah tangan lain melingkari perutnya. Taehyung berjengit agak sedikit kaget. Walau akhirnya juga tenang sendiri.

Ia tau itu Hoseok.

Helaan nafas teratur menyapa leher Taehyung.

Tak lama tangan itu memberikannya secarcik kertas. Itu kertas yang di bagikan di acara My Hope...kemarin.

Dengan di terimanya kertas itu, pelukan tangan Hoseok terlepas sebelum akhirnya mengecup pipi Taehyung sekilas.

Taehyung mematung beberapa lama, dan kembali sadar setelah menemukannya kembali sendiri di ruang kelas yang memang sangat sepi saat jam baru menunjukkan angka enam lebih tiga puluh menit.

Pemuda itu segera membaca isi kertasnya dengan seksama sebelum melangkah keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Berharap Hoseok masih ada dj jangkauan matanya.

"Hoseok Hyung.!" Hoseok di sana. Seolah memang tengah menunggu Taehyung keluar dari sana dan errr memeluknya?

Memeluknya erat erat lebih tepatnya. Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahny di dada Hoseok.

Ia berguma sesuatu yang tak Hoseok mengerti.

"Apa aku tak bisa menangkap maksudmu Tae." ucap Hoseok terkekeh dan Taehyung pun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Hoseok.

Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya. Menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang sama.

Hoseok terlihat menimbang nimbang sebelum menerima. Ia memabacanya antusias lalu setelahnya merengkuh Taehyung dalam pelukannya.

Tak ada kata kata verbal yang bisa mewakili pernyataan keduanya.

Biarlah sebuah tulisan dari kertas berlatar hati yang patah, yang akan mengungkapkan isi hati keduanya.

Dan kisah ini berakhir dengan sepasang kekasih baru yang mulai merelakan pujaan keduanya hidup bahagia bersama pangeran yang lain. Toh mereka juga bahagia.

The end

"Aku harap aku bisa sadar lebih awal dengan semua yang kurasakan. Jimin tak ubahnya seorang adik yang perlu ku lindungi. Tapi kau lebih dari itu. Aku harap kau bisa berlari bersamaku dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat agar aku bisa melindungimu lebih dari sekedar saudara."_Hoseok.

"Aku harap aku bisa menarik semua ucapanku. Jimin tak lebih dari seorang teman yang terlalu berharga untuk di lewatkan. Tapi kau lebih berharga, lebih dari sekedar seorang teman. Aku harap kita bisa melewati garis samar itu bersama sama."_Taehyung

Huweeeeee VHope pertamaku.

Kak hana. Ini kupersembahkan untukmu duhai kakak ku sayang.

Story linenya keren kak. Kecup manja dari adikmu ini.

#bayarannya Hosiki seminggu di kamarku

Dan buat yayang bebku selamat ulang tahun yaaa. Walo besok aku ngucapinnya sekarang. Biar greget

Chu~~

Bye


End file.
